


Dubious Metholodogy

by thewightknight



Series: Dubious Research [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Hearts, Dubious Consent, Hux is Not Nice, Kylux Hard Kinks, Library Sex, M/M, Medical Kink, Not A Happy Ending, Sex for Money, Tumblr Prompt, medical research, questionable research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux didn't expect the bespectacled giant he'd been lusting over to answer his classified ad for "research subjects", but he wasn't going to object. He was going to get his money's worth out of this arrangement. This Kylo Ren would earn every single penny.





	Dubious Metholodogy

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt from the kyluxhardkinks tumblr](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/156728973751/modern-au-student-hux-meets-bespectacled-library):
> 
>  
> 
> _Modern AU student Hux meets bespectacled library assistant Kylo Ren (think Adam Driver in Midnight Special), and proceeds to have several fantasies about fucking the him over various surfaces in the library, against the shelves, etc. one night, when Kylo is working late, Hux gets his wish._
> 
>  
> 
> I probably went a little darker with this than the prompter might have intended.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to [Fields of Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568760). I meant to do this as a second chapter for that fic initially, but got bogged down writing this part for so long that I'd given up on it. Word magic happened over the last few days and it finally all came together, so here it is. You will want to read the first part before diving in here. (I've got a third part outlined but it gets even more into the "hux is not nice" tag, so I don't know if I'll ever get to it.)

When Hux realized one of the applicants for his "research project” was the gorgeous bespectacled giant he’d been lusting over for months, he’d nearly come in his pants right there and then. He’d been trying to decide how to approach this man for most of the previous semester, and now he’d fallen right into Hux’s lap. He’d included his schedule, even, when he filled out the availability section of his paperwork. With a few palms greased, he found out this Kylo Ren had no immediate family listed and seemed to come from nowhere, which shot him to the top of Hux's list.

After their first session, it took an enormous amount of restraint on his part not to show up at the library the very next day during Kylo’s afternoon shift. Instead he made himself wait for his usual time, when weekly periodicals were ready for release. He had a list and the desk held certain issues for him when they first arrived. Other students knew and hated him for it, but money talked and the university listened. As the acknowledged bastard of a filthy rich alumnus, Hux took every advantage his legacy status offered him.

The circulation desk stood as an unbroken circle in the middle of the main floor, a chest height wooden edifice with six standing stations for library staff. Due to funding issues it was rare to find two librarians working there at the same time.

Hux had entertained more than one fantasy of kneeling under the counter and sucking Kylo off long before he'd found out the man's name, imagining how he'd flush and stammer his way through answering students' questions and manning the phones with his cock in Hux's mouth and Hux's fingers up his ass. He'd also pictured luring Kylo into various secluded corners and fucking him in any number of ways. 

Actually having had his fingers up Kylo's ass in no way diminished the intensity of any of his fantasies, he discovered when he made his weekly visit. Seeing Kylo standing behind that desk, and the look that crossed his face when he noticed Hux's approach, only fanned the flames.

Giving no sign of recognition and ignoring the blush that had begun creeping up from under the collar of Kylo's shirt, he waited in line, putting on an unusual show of patience as Kylo walked a student through the process of requesting an inter-library loan. Not wanting to be caught staring, he scrolled through his newsfeed on his phone as he waited, glancing up occasionally and usually managing to catch Kylo looking at him.

By the time he made it to the desk Kylo had gotten his blush under control, but he couldn’t meet Hux’s eyes for more than a second or two. 

“How can I help you?”

“I have some periodicals on reserve. Under the name Hux.” In case Kylo had forgotten they weren’t supposed to know each other. “I’m also picking up a book for my advisor. Professor Tarkin.”

“Okay. Hang on a minute.” Turning around, Kylo bent over and started rummaging around on the shelves below the counter, giving Hux a momentary flashback. It seemed Kylo had similar thoughts, because his blush was back when he straightened, journals in hand. “Your professor’s book is in the back. I’ll go grab it.”

“No problem. Thank you.”

Instead of using the gate, Kylo hopped up on the counter and swung his legs over.  Showoff, Hux thought, as he pretended not to look. He returned a few minutes later, empty handed. Sheepish, he shrugged.

“I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to tell your professor he has to pick up his reserve himself. Students aren’t allowed to take anything from the rare books collection out of the library.”

If it had been anyone else, Hux would have attempted to bring him around, but he needed to maintain his distance from Kylo in public. His research wasn’t a lie, and he had enough data and samples to back him up if any awkward questions ever arose, but that meant he couldn’t flirt his way around the rules right now.

“Very well. Thank you for these, at least.” Gathering up the journals, he graced Kylo with a smile before he left. As he pushed his way through the revolving door, he saw the girl that had been standing in line behind him huddled in conversation with Kylo. She shot him a glare when she saw him looking. Nothing he wasn’t used to, and normally he’d shrug it off, but this time it set off a pang of worry. If she managed to scare Kylo off he would find her and make her life hell.

His concerns were groundless. The next week, Kylo waited outside the door of the little office space he’d rented, looming in the hallway, shoulders hunched and shifting back and forth from one leg to the other.

“Punctual again. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this quality in a person.” 

Kylo’s nervousness hadn’t abated and he hesitated again before stripping. The urge to stare as he did so was almost overwhelming. All those rippling muscles, with dark moles scattered across his pale skin. Despite his nervousness, Hux couldn’t notice the twitching of Kylo’s cock as he stripped off his boxers. He’d already grown hard in his pants, the dance belt left over from his ballet class uncomfortably tight but keeping a smooth line along the front of his trousers.

He took Kylo’s vitals again, completely unnecessary but providing another excuse to take his temperature. He loved the way Kylo’s hole flexed around even the minimal intrusion of the thermometer’s probe. So responsive.  So tempting, too.  He’d been about to squeeze that delectable ass, catching himself just in time. He was going to have to watch himself more closely.

Over the last few days he’d gone back and forth, deciding whether he was going to use the speculum again, but decided against it at last.

“This time we’re going to see if there are any measurable differences in your antigen levels if you ejaculate because of prostate stimulation. I’m going to use two fingers to massage the gland, so I won’t need to stretch you as much in preparation today. I’ll apply the condom first.” 

He’d lied on Kylo’s previous visit. He snapped the gloves on purpose every time he put them on, loving both the sound and the reaction it provoked. It only took a few strokes to bring Kylo to full hardness, hot and throbbing even through the latex. Making sure to kept a careful distance between them, he rolled the sheath over Kylo’s length. The edges of his starched coat still scraped against the back of Kylo’s thighs and he saw a shiver run through the man.

“There we go. All set. Some lube now.” Drinking in every little twitch and shiver, he let the liquid drip from the bottle onto Kylo’s skin. “Were you very sore after our last session?”

“Yeaaaaah … kinda.” Kylo slurred his first word as Hux pressed in, breath ragged.

“I apologize for that. I know as inexperienced as you said you were, that it had to be uncomfortable. I’m very grateful for your assistance in furthering my research. I’ve had some difficulty locating people willing to participate in this project. Not only did my former colleague steal credit for my last topic, but I’ve found out that he’s been spreading about some rather unsavory gossip as well.” When to bring up what that girl at the library might have told Kylo that day at the library had been something else he’d contemplated over the last few days. No better time to do so then while he was finger fucking Kylo, he decided.

“I heard a few things, but not anything I … took seriously.” Despite himself he’d pushed a little too hard at the admission. Slow and steady, he reminded himself as he continued to press and twist.

“Have they come up with something new, or are they still calling me ‘Doctor Peckter’?” Kylo mumbled something unintelligible in response, squirming under Hux’s touch. “I have to admit, I found it rather amusing at first, but after a year and a half it’s grown stale.” 

“Nobody mentioned … that, nooooo.” Hux tested Kylo’s ability to maintain his end of the conversation with the addition of a second finger.

“How does that feel?”

“Good. I mean, okay.”

“All right, just a little bit more and then I’ll begin the prostate stimulation.”

Kylo gulped and Hux could see his fingers flex, digging into the padded surface of the table. He might need to look into ordering some stirrups for his setup, he decided. Although the view from the rear was fabulous, he’d love to see Kylo’s expressions as he took him apart.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The weeks flew by, all the little things Hux had to complete before graduation ticked off one by one. He received high marks on all his exams and papers, collected a stack of written recommendations from various professors, and received offers from three prestigious pharmaceutical companies. Finally, there was just one thing left. It was an item from his personal list, and not written down anywhere, and it was something he’d been looking forward to for weeks. Two simple words, graven on the inside of his eyelids. Fuck Kylo.

He’d fantasized about every possible scenario multiple times, both in his rented office space and in the campus library. Imagined Kylo bent down across the exam table, expecting the speculum again and getting Hux’s tongue or cock instead. Or on his back, hands secured above his head, legs strapped into the stirrups Hux had ordered, begging for relief as Hux tormented him with the vibrator he’d included in his “research tools” until Hux took pity on him. And then there were the times when Hux had pictured following Kylo into that locked room where they kept the rare books, pushing him up against the shelves and thrusting into him until Kylo came all over the collection and then watching him lick them clean. 

It felt like he'd masturbated more in these last months than he had during the entirety of his four years in high school, stroking himself raw and milking himself dry. Kylo had awkwardly tried to tempt him several times, but he'd resisted, the wait making what was to come all the sweeter. Tonight was the night. Tonight he'd finally get his money's worth out of that sweet hole. 

With finals over and graduation only a few days away, the library was almost deserted. He'd timed his arrival for a few minutes before closing. Several staffers passed him on their way out.

"The top floors are all clear and I've locked the doors," a petite girl was telling Kylo when he walked up to circulation. When she saw him, she sighed. "We close in three minutes."

"Thank goodness I made it, then. My advisor asked me to return these a few days ago but in the rush of finals I haven't been able to get over here." Setting his messenger bag down on the counter, he gave them his best smile. Rules said professors had to pick up books from the restricted section but didn’t state they had to be the ones to return them. Doing so had curried additional favor with Tarkin, and as an added bonus had given him extra excuses to visit Kylo at the library over the last few months. Tarkin had tasked him with returning these almost two weeks ago and he'd had plenty of opportunities, but he'd saved them until now, all a part of his plan. When she saw the stack of books, the girl sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, Jess. I got it. You go on home." 

"You sure?"

"Yep. Don't keep your date waiting."

The girl still hesitated. Hux knew policy dictated a minimum of two staffers at all times while patrons were present. She glanced back and forth between the two of them, comparing hulking Kylo to his reed-thin frame, and he tried to look as harmless as possible.

"Go on. I'll be fine. Just lock the door when you leave so no one else comes in."

She hesitated for a moment longer and Kylo urged her on.

"You've been looking forward to this all week. Don't keep Korr waiting."

"I'd hate to disrupt your plans," he said. _And for you to disrupt mine,_ he thought _._ He favored her with his most charming grin.

"Alright, then. If you're sure you don't mind?" She grabbed her backpack from one of the cabinets and waved. "Thanks, Kylo. See you tomorrow!"

Finally.  

"I have a confession to make," he said as Kylo began checking in the books. "I could have come in earlier, but I was hoping to catch you at the end of your shift." He looked away, biting his lower lip, before meeting Kylo's eyes briefly. "This is unprofessional of me, but I was wondering if you'd like to come out for a drink with me?" At Kylo's stunned look, he pretended to misinterpret his reaction. "You're right. That was wrong of me. Forget I asked."

"No! It's fine. It's great, really. I'd love to!"

"You would?" Hux feigned surprise, plastering a smile on his face. Kylo beamed back at him, looking so sappy Hux considered calling the whole thing off. He hadn't gone and gotten _feelings_ , had he? That would be unfortunate.

"Just let me get these put away. It'll only take a minute."

Handing Kylo the books, he made sure their hands touched. Such a simple thing, but Kylo reacted to it all of proportion to the contact, with a sharp intake of breath and a nervous stammer.

"Just a minute," he repeated, vaulting over the counter again instead of letting himself out from behind the desk through the half-door. Snatching up the books, he was across the floor and swiping his card to let himself into the back room before Hux could move. Hux debated waiting outside the door, still considering his fantasy of sex between the rare books stacks, but decided he'd stay where he was. He didn't want to seem too eager. Instead he leaned on the counter, affecting a nonchalant air. 

Kylo popped out of the door like a supercharged jack in the box, almost making him jump. He must have realized how he looked, because he stopped and took a deep breath before walking back to the circulation desk. Time for stage two. Before Kylo could say whatever awkward thing hovering in the front of his brain, Hux wrapped both hands in his shirt and pulled him in.

It shouldn't have surprised him, how exceedingly bad Kylo was at kissing, considering his previous lack of experience. He was all slobber and tongue, and to add insult to injury his breath reeked of stale coffee. It took a bit of effort, but Hux managed to disengage at last, distracting him with a sharp tug at his hair, and then a judicious application of teeth to his neck. This proved effective, Kylo sagging against the counter, moaning as Hux marked him. 

"Maybe we could skip the drink?" Kylo spread his legs at the nudge of Hux's knee, whining as Hux pressed up into him, already rock hard. 

"We could go to my place?" Kylo said, voice breaking as Hux rocked into him.

Not in a million years. No fumblings in narrow dorm beds with neighbors listening through paper thin walls.

"I want you now." 

"Now? Here?"

He could hear the uncertainty in Kylo's voice. Instead of answering he increased his efforts, sliding a hand between them to cup Kylo's growing erection as he sucked another mark into his neck. Bit by bit he could feel the resistance drain from Kylo's body as his breath quickened and he began to thrust forward into Hux's hand.

"Let me get the shades." 

He let Kylo capture his lips again before stepping back, wiping his mouth off on his sleeve as Kylo rushed towards the doors. Luckily this wasn't some modern edifice of plate glass. Most of the windows remained shuttered throughout the day to minimize glare, and the building had a simple set of swinging plate glass doors set in a brick facade, so it was a matter of seconds to shield them from any passing eyes.

"Good thing the security cameras are just for show," he said as Hux started tugging at his shirt. Pulling it off knocked his glasses askew and Hux made a show of lifting them off, folding them carefully and setting them on the counter behind them. With that little detail out of the way, he finally allowed himself to palm Kylo’s impressive pecs. During all their "exams," Hux had been careful to don gloves before ever touching Kylo, so this was the first time he'd laid bare hands on Kylo’s flesh. He ran hot, Hux had discovered, and Kylo shivered under the brush of his cool fingers across his nipples.

"I've wanted to touch you like this since the moment you walked into my office."

"Really?"

"You have no idea." He really didn't, or he wouldn't be looking at Hux like that, all doe eyes and trembling lips. Did he suck cock as horribly as he kissed? Hux decided he'd have to find out.

Kylo got the idea quickly enough, as Hux freed himself from his pants. Dropping to his knees with only a moment's hesitation, he started mouthing at the tip of Hux's cock before he'd got it all the way out. He had enthusiasm, Hux gave him that. His tongue was more welcome here, all that slobbering having some use after all. Took him farther into his mouth without gagging than Hux expected too. He wasn't in any danger of losing control when he pulled Kylo off, but no use letting him know that. Kylo whimpered in protest and he shushed him.

"That's not how I want to come tonight. I've been dreaming of being inside you for weeks."

"I can't believe this is actually happening."

" Shall I pinch you then, to prove you're awake?"

"Lots of other things I'd rather have you do."

"And what might those things be? Could any of them possible involve my cock in your ass?"

Kylo stood so quickly he almost clipped Hux's chin with the top of his head. "All of them do." 

"Well, then. If you’ll please remove your clothing?" He deliberately used the same clinical phrasing he'd employed during their appointments, but unlike all those other times he allowed his interest to show in his voice. Kylo almost fell over in his eagerness to obey, yanking his pants and briefs down together. In his rush he forgot to take his shoes off first and they got stuck in his pants' legs. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, Hux knelt to help him, nearly losing an eye to Kylo's erection. They managed at last, and at Hux's urging Kylo turned, bracing himself against the counter, legs spread. Before he stood Hux couldn't resist sucking a mark into the crease between Kylo's thigh and ass.

“There’s lube in the front pocket of my bag,” he murmured into Kylo’s skin. As Kylo fumbled with the buckles, he stood, grinding his crotch against Kylo’s bare backside. Shame Kylo had never thought to take some of his ill-gotten gains and get himself waxed, he mused as he squeezed the lube out onto his fingers. He didn’t waste any time slicking Kylo up. He’d been doing that part for weeks and had memorized every reaction Kylo made in response to his fingers. He didn’t waste any time being gentle, either, but Kylo didn’t seem to mind, seeing how squirmed and moaned under Hux’s ministrations.  

“You like that?” he asked as Kylo pushed back, impaling himself on Hux’s fingers.

“Always have.”

“Naughty.” Curling his fingers, he wrung another moan out of Kylo. "Look at you. So eager for me." 

Working himself free of his pants with his other hand, he took a moment to savor the view before slicking himself up. All the weeks he'd had Kylo spread out before him, tormenting him, denying himself, and now he was finally going to get everything he wanted. 

He didn't give Kylo any warning when he was ready to replace his fingers with his cock, lining up and plunging in before Kylo could notice their absence. He sheathed himself in one thrust, glorying in Kylo's gasp.

"Finally." He stood there, savoring the feeling, appreciating the view of Kylo's naked ass flush against his trousers. Having Kylo nude beneath him while he remained still fully clothed gave him an extra, heady thrill. "Do you know how hard it's been for me? I've wanted to claim your ass from the minute you walked into my office."

Kylo shuddered as Hux rolled his hips and started to say something. Hux didn't wait to hear. Withdrawing almost the way, he slammed in again, driving Kylo into the counter.

"Look at you. You take me so beautifully. You were made for me."  _I made you for me,_  he thought.  _Trained you for this._ Kylo moaned as Hux thrust in again, fingers scrabbling at the counter, trying to find a grip. "Perfection." He raked his nails down Kylo's back, then up again, burying his hand in Kylo's hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. He worried at the marks he'd already left there as he continued to thrust, dragging delicious whimpers from Kylo's lips. "Just perfect."

Kylo's orgasm caught him by surprise. It shouldn't have. He'd attuned his body to respond to his touch for weeks now. Gritting his teeth, he rode through the spasms, refusing himself his own release. He'd waited so long for this. He wouldn't let it be over this quickly.

When Kylo stilled beneath him, he started again, dragging across Kylo's prostate with every stroke.

"You can come for me again, beautiful. I know you can." He did, too. He'd spent one of their hour-long sessions wringing orgasm after of orgasm out of him, reducing Kylo to a sobbing wreck. His fingers still slick with lube, he wrapped his hand around Kylo's flagging cock, savoring the sudden clench of Kylo's ass as he caressed its length, stroking in time with his thrusts. Kylo started to roll back into him, finding a rhythm, letting Hux drive him forward into the circle of his fingers. He'd buried his head in his arms, muffling the sounds he made. That wouldn't do.

"Come on now. Let me hear you. You don't have to hold it in anymore." He twisted his hips as he drove in, slamming Kylo's hips into the counter hard enough to bruise. Kylo let out a muffled grunt at the impact, and, encouraged, Hux did it again. Abandoning Kylo's cock, he reached up to grab Kylo's hair again. When he bottomed out this time, Kylo gave a strangled cry that echoed through the empty stacks.

"There you go. That's what I want to hear. Let it out. Scream for me."

The tension in his muscles, the quivering of his shoulders, the clench of his ass, all drove Hux to set a merciless pace. Beads of sweat trickled down Kylo's back, pooling between his shoulder blades as Hux continued to pound into him. He'd given up holding back now, crying out at every thrust. Hux heard his own voice break as he urged Kylo on, breaths growing ragged as he lost any semblance of rhythm. With a strangled cry Kylo came again, clenching around him, hotter and tighter than Hux could have ever dreamed. This time he couldn't hold back. His orgasm tore through him, a white hot streak of lightning, leaving him with trembling legs and ringing ears.

He collapsed on top of Kylo, panting, feeling Kylo shake beneath him. That had been worth every penny spent, he decided, basking in the afterglow. He started wondering whether it'd be worth it to try for another round, but then Kylo had to go and spoil it by talking.

"I love you," The words were slurred, mumbling, but there was no mistaking the meaning. If Hux hadn't already come, those words would have killed his erection faster than an ice-cold shower. He tried to salvage the situation.

"You mean you love all the dirty things I do to you." Pushing himself up, he stepped back, grimacing at the come that oozed out when he pulled his cock from Kylo's ass. Kylo tried to straighten and winced. Instead of standing, he leaned against the counter, elbows supporting him as he half turned to look at Hux. Hux had done a number on him, he supposed. He'd probably be just as sore after this as with their first session.

"No, I mean it. I love you."

He'd tried to give Kylo an out, a chance to realize he'd said something stupid, but it looked like he was going to insist on pursuing this idiocy. Well, then. This wasn't how he'd planned on ending it but he could still wring one last bit of enjoyment out of the situation. He laughed, hard and bitter, relishing the surprise and hurt that flashed across Kylo's face.

"You love me? You don't know the first thing about me. "

Grabbing Kylo's shirt from the floor, he used it to wipe himself clean.

"I do. All these weeks, I've seen ..."

"You've seen what you wanted to see. What I let you see. I can't believe you turned it into some sad delusion."

"Why are you saying this?" What looked suspiciously like tears glistened in Kylo's eyes. What an idiot.

"All these weeks you've been taking my money while I shoved things up your ass. You didn't really think that was all for science, did you? You can't be that much of a fool."

"No, that's not ...."

"I paid you to shove my fingers in your ass and milk your cock. Love? Please. How could you interpret anything that I've done to you all these weeks as love?"

"But you ..."

"You're not stupid or you wouldn't have been accepted to this institution. You knew there wasn't any research study. But you kept coming back, desperate to have your ass filled. You spread your legs and let me use you and took my money, every week for three months. You know what that makes you?" Leaning in, he whispered in Kylo's ear.  "A whore." A sob tore through Kylo but he didn't protest. "Look at you right now, naked in the middle of your workplace with my cum dripping out of your hole. Pitiful." Reaching into his back pocket, Hux pulled out his wallet, grabbing a few bills at random out of it and dropping them onto the desk. "Tonight's payment for services rendered. When you get tired of starving on your sociology degree, come find me. If I haven't found something better I might pay to fuck you again."

Smoothing back his hair, he grabbed his bag from the counter, starting to whistle as he walked towards the door. He heard Kylo call out his name once more, voice breaking, as he undid the lock. Ignoring it, he kept walking. He thought he heard Kylo begin to cry as the door closed behind him.

What a beautiful night, he thought, staring up at the starlit sky. Still whistling, he put Kylo out of his mind. He had until the end of the week to decide between job offers. Maybe he could play them off against each other to get a better offer from one of them. Time to shake the dust of this place from his feet and take the next steps on his journey to success. His star was just beginning to rise. He could only go up from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
